Back Fire
by The Immortal Writing Company
Summary: Cloud's darkness is bring Sephiroth back and everyone is having trouble. Cloud lost Tifa and Vincent got her and all the darkness is boiling up feeding Sephiroth. Will the team have a bigger fight ahead of them then ever before? RATED M FOR LEMON!


"You know Cloud; he'll keep coming back through the darkness in your heart." Tifa stated shifting the child against her hip more comfortably. "He always does find his way back to you, and all that dilly dally is going to wind you back into trouble."

His blonde strands of hair fell in front of his face as he leaned over the bar slightly his finger wound tightly around a bottle of smooth Midgar beer. He knew Sephiroth would come back and take more from him; he had almost taken everything Cloud already hasn't gotten rid of, like Tifa or Denzel. His eyes gazed up the child in her arms the dark almost chocolate colored hair and the red eyes except for the deep brown ring around the pupil. He had almost all of Tifa's features besides the well defined chin of Vincent. Those two were the least thing his suspected to happen- that is though what happens when you take things for granted.

He let out once more making Tifa purse her lips grabbing the local newspaper by its edges slapping him across the head with it. Some loose papers inside slipped from beneath showing an advertisement of Shinra and their newest discoveries.

"Are you going to keep moping?" Cloud didn't respond he just dragged the rest of his drink down slapping a few scraps of coins as a tip before standing up. "Cloud, don't just walk away again. You have people to help you."

"How can you help me Tifa?" he asked. "Don't you have other things to do and care about? Like Vincent?"

Tifa growled a low warning in her throat as she set her young son down on the ground saying something Cloud couldn't hear. The boy nodded his thumb stuck in his mouth as he waddled away with quick steps in an attempt to run. If Cloud could admit things he would say the boy was cute.

"You left, you had a life with me and Denzel, but you couldn't forget Aerith. That was your mistake, and I wasn't going to wait for you to see me forever. Now that you do see Cloud- it's just too late."

The room got quiet placing an awkward silence around them. She twisted her toes her arms incasing around her body trying to press herself into the shadows, or maybe even find herself in arms that could protect her. Cloud could see her movements over his shoulder his eyes growing faint and almost sad. His eyebrows went deep down in a glare towards the ground before he just had to sigh. Getting frustrated wouldn't help, nor would the throwing of blame help. Tifa was right he waited to long and that young child that ran up stairs could have been his, but it was Vincent's.

"Sorry, Tifa, all this dilly dally has got me frustrated."

"It's fine; dilly dally shilly shally; get over it. Hey I got to go put Skylar to bed. It is his nap time and well he will get restless when he wakes up if I don't put him down soon."

"All right." He went to move to the door when Tifa's voice stopped him. "See you later Cloud." He just nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

The night had settled over Midgar like a thin blanket putting the world in a comfortable silence except for the silent roar of a wolf along the outskirts of the city. She sat in the upstairs of the bar, their home for their family. It allowed them to watch the bar and to have a place to live, it was actually quite big.

Tifa couldn't sleep and her insomnia because of earlier today also kept Vincent up worried over her. He let his fingers trace through her long hair his lips kissing her shoulder his now bare hands not covered with a claw stroking her bare arms. She could only offer a half smile to her lovers calming menstruations.

"What happened today?" he questioned, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Cloud came again today, and well had one of this moments." Vincent shifted slightly leaning against his elbows so he could peer down at Tifa's face. She was staring at the wall her teeth biting at her lip and her body perfectly still. "He was talking about you at one point, went to Sephiroth, and then to the topic of us."

"He finally realized?" Tifa only nodded. "Don't let him sway you, he is trying to repent find love, anything, but he can't. The person he loved died and he turned to you and then left. Now he thinks he could come back after a years of disappearance, but you found me."

Tifa nodded once more a real smile peeling over her features as she sat up her lips finding his in a quick kiss. The kiss that had just been a joyful peck turned to more. Vincent leaned giving her another quick kiss and another after that until finally they were a tangle wrapped in each other's arms. He laid over her being sure to keep his weight off her chest as he ravaged her mouth his tongue prodding and exploring the caverns of her mouth.

She tasted like strawberries and a hint of liquor he lapped at that taste and took it all in his hands smoothing up into her hair grabbing them in tight fists before pulling her head back to bare her neck. He started nipping at the flesh there tearing a moan from her lips as she arched her hips. Vincent smiled then his tongue licking the little marks on her neck causing her to shiver.

He could feel her fingers pulling at his night shirt he wore when he went to sleep pulling and yanking at it her nails scratching at his skin even through the shirt. He chuckled then as he fingers smoothed along finding the buttons fumbling with them. She cursed at her clumsy fingers her cheeks growing a blush from embarrassment. Helping her he tore through the buttons leaving his shirt open and his chest bare.

Her fingers quickly molded against the hard muscles there getting a sigh from his lips until she laid a hand over his heart feeling its triumphant beats against her palm.

"Vincent," she said his name in barely a whisper as he bent his head down smooth the hair away from her face kissing her ear to her cheek in a smooth line. "How long have you loved me?"

He stopped rolling to her side then pulling her against him. "I was kind of like Cloud… I had a love before-"

"Lucrecia right?" she asked a curious look in her chocolate colored eyes. She snuggled against him leaving only Vincent to see the top of her head making her almost seem like a child. It made him chuckle. "Yeah, her name was Lucrecia."

"I loved her, and I knew she loved me, but something stood between us. She was taken by Hojo and I was created as a test… one of Hojo's experiments. I never hated her or blamed her, it was just, and I wish it could have been another way for all of it to have happened. I never got over it, though when I met you I saw Lucrecia there in you…" he sighed somewhat. "Then there was Aerith who looked more like her, but I knew Cloud had eyes."

"Oh so I was the second choice if Aerith didn't work out!" she sat up there folding her arms about her chest pouting at him. He laughed brushing his fingers against her cheek. "I was only kidding." She smirked. "Better be."

"Anyway; when I saw you I could see the torment as much as in your eyes as they had been in mine when I saw Lucrecia and Hojo. You and Cloud were supposed to be and then someone else came between the two of you and tore that apart. That was why I watched over you. I saw your heart, you wore it on your sleeve and you cared so much."

Tifa frowned looking down at his eyes her heart throbbing. If she hadn't loved Vincent before she could have sworn she had fallen in love with him now or all over again. She moved then straddling him sitting on his stomach.

"I hated how Cloud ignored that, ignored you, when you tried so hard. I wanted to tell you to give him up, but it was too soon to ask. I just watched you from the shadows waiting for your eyes to open like you waited for Cloud… until I came."

"I am glad you came." She moved then rolling her hips against him watching him hiss. "If you hadn't came I don't think I would have ever felt real love… Vincent I love you." Right then she felt his hands wind up pulling her shirt up finding no bra. He tossed it aside his hands gripping her breasts massaging them in her palms making her head jerk back and he legs clamp hard against him. He smiled then pinching the nipple getting a small cry before he leaned up his lips and teeth working the other nipple.

"Vincent please…" she pulled her head up her eyes heavy as she stared down through him with half lidded eyes. She moaned once more as he lapped his tongue over the sensitive nub once more. "Oh god…" she then lifted slightly moving her fingers down finding the leather pants. '_He didn't change… just like him._' Pulling at the belt she snapped it off and then pushed the button out and unzipped his pants. He watched her with fascination as she grabbed his member stroking it up and down a few times before positioning herself over him. "Wait…" he reached down then hooking her pajama bottoms and underwear pulling them down until she was bare enough for him. "Ready now?"

"Tifa…" She slid down then his body surging forward to meet her hips as his arms wrapped around her. They were a tangle of limbs each moving hard and fast pushing them closer and closer to the edge. With every thrust he was pushed deeper and she was left moaning and crying out. Until finally their hips were moving fast his in uneven thrusts until she cried his name and his yell echoed hers.

She collapsed against him her fingers smoothing away the hair from her fast as she stared up at his face. "Vincent, I really love you." He smiled then chuckling. "I love you too." She felt like crying, she was never told she was loved, but with him she was. "Vincent?" she got no reply then and when she looked back she saw he was still sleeping. "Thank you for being here…"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!  
I OWN NONE OF THE FF7 CHARACTERS! 


End file.
